THE CURSE
by Risda san
Summary: Jangan salahkan sumpah serapah yg kurenai berikan/seharusnya ini menjdi mlm yg indah gaara bersama matsuri namun..semuanya berubah.  , maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama  Chapter 4: update. Cekidot  RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance / Fantasy**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Entah sudah berapa abad, tapi sejarah itu tetap terkubur di buku-buku kuno yang tersusun rapi di perpustakaan yang tak seorangpun enggan mengunjunginya.

Sejarah itu dimulai saat peperangan dua pihak untuk mempertahankan wilayah masing-masing. Tak ada pihak yang mau mengalah, pertumpahan darah terus saja terjadi, darah dari prajurit bertamengkan baju zirah besi yang kokoh namun tetap tak melindungi nyawa meraka.

Sampai suatu masa dimana pemimpin wilayah salah satu pihak, Jiraiya—pria dengan rambut keperakan dan usia yang tak muda lagi—memilih untuk melakukan gencatan senjata dan menginginkan kedamaian. Keberadaannya bukan dalam keadaan baik. Untuk menemui pihak lawan sangat sulit, sulit untuk keluar dari istananya sendiri. Bukan karena ia takut menghadapi lawan, hanya saja karena factor usia yang membuat kemampuannya menurun.

Jiraiya memikirkan cara agar dapat mengirim pesan damai kepada pihak seberang. Mengirim seorang utusan adalah salah satu cara yang dipirkannya sekarang ini. Namun yang diutus bukanlah manusia. Bukan prajurit atau rakyat yang bisa saja dilukai atau bahkan dibunuh oleh pihak musuh sebelm pesan tersampaikan. Ia tak mau mengorbankan nyawa rakyatnya. Karena itu, ia memilih mengutus salah satu siluman yang mengbdi padanya. Siluman mimpi buruk, yang berparas cantik bernama Kurenai.

Siluman itu sudah mengabdi padanya sejak lama. Bukan hanya padanya, siluman itu juga sudah mengabdi pada keluarganya secara turun temurun. Kini tugas menyampaikan pesan perdamaian sudah diemban Kurenai. Ia harus mencapai wilayah musuh dan bertemu dengan pemimimpinnya bernama Orochimaru.

"Kau bisa mempercayakan ini padaku, Jiraiya-sama." Ucap sang siluman cantik. Jiraiya hanya memberikan anggukan kecil menandakan kepercayaannya pada Kurenai. Ia masih sedikit khawatir tentang tugas yang diberikannya pada Kurenai. "Tapi kenapa begitu mendadak?" tanya Kurenai.

"Pihak kita memang kuat, hanya saja aku tak tega melihat kerugian dan kesengsaraan yang dialami rakyat kita akibat peperangan ini. Aku tak mau ada korban lagi. Rasanya perang ini tak akan berakhir jika salah satu pihak tidak mengalah." Raut wajah kesedihan tergambar di wajah Jiraiya.

"Tapi dengan begini, sama saja kau mengaku kalah!" seru Kurenai. "Mungkin iya. Tapi apalah artinya kemenangan jka rakyatku harus hidup dalam penderitaan." Jiraiya sangat yakin dengan keputusannya, walaupun kekalahan sempat membuatnya ragu.

"Bagaimana jika kau kehilangan harga diri seorang pemimpin akibat kekalahan ini?" tanya Kurenai lagi. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini." Perintah Jiraiya,

"Baik aku pamit pergi." Dalam sekejap wanita itu sudah melebur bersama udara. Perlahan menjadi transparan dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangan mata. Sementara Jiraiya kini berada sendiri di dalam ruangan yang tak lain adalah kamarnya.

"Apakah ini benar tindakan terbaik?"

.

=====(^^)=====

Kurenai kini telah memasuki wilayah musuh, tepatnya berada tak jauh dari istana ular milik Orochimaru. Kurenai berhenti sejenak, bukan karena kesulitan menjangkau istana, tapi semenjak memasuki wilayah musuh, ia terus merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sepetinya mengikutinya.

'Siapa? Jika memang musuh, kenapa bergerak seorang diri?' pikir Kurenai. Ia menoleh mencari keberadaan musuh. Ia tahu ini aura seorang manusia. 'Aroma manusia… Sepertinya jaraknya lumayan dekat, lebih baik kuserang saja.'

Tak ada waktu memikirkan strategi, Kurenai melemparkan Shuriken miliknya ke tempat seharusnya musuh berada. Selang beberapa detik musuh meloncat menghindari shuriken yang dilemparkan Kurenai. Alhasil, tak satupun shuriken berhasil melukai tubuh musuh.

Sosok berjubah terlihat keluar lindungan bebatuan. Wajahnya terlindung dari tudung jubbah, sehingga wajahnya sama sekali tak dapat dikenali. "Siapa kau?" tanya Kurenai. Dengan kecepatan seperti angin, sosok itu sudah mendekati Kurenai dengan pisau khusus yang sudah siap pakai.

Kurenai membuat segel dengan tangannya. Seketika, tubuh Kurenai berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berkilau diterpa cahaya bulan, sesaat sebelum pisau itu mengiris tubuhnya. membalas serangan lawan, kelopak-kelopak sakura tadi berubah menjadi kertas mantra dan meledak dengan suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinga. Namun sayang, serangan itu tak sedikitpun melukai musuh, ia tiba-tiba menghilang.

'Dimana dia? Bagaimana bisa dia menghindari serangan barusan?' pikir Kurenai. Belum sempat menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar dari arah punggungnya.

"Lama tak bertemu Kurenai… Ternyata kemampuan bertarungmu meningkat pesat." Kata sosok itu sambil menurunkan tudung jubahnya. Kurenai berbalik dan terkejut dengan sosok itu.

"Asuma…" hanya sesaat kemudian Kurenai kembali memasang tatapan dingin. Tatapan yang dingin namun tersirat kerinduan yang begitu besar didalamnya. "Lama tidak berjumpa… Rasa-rasanya kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin yah." Kata sosok yang dipanggilnya Asuma itu.

"Hn… Lebih baik kejadian itu kau lupakan saja dan jangan berharap banyak pada hal itu." Kata Kurenai dengan seringai yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Tidak bisa… Aku sangat berharap banyak padamu. Tapi sayang, kau lebih memilih pengabdianmu dibandingkan denganku, dengan kita." Kata Asuma miris. Kurenai membalikkan badannya. Ia tak mau ekspresi wajahnya saat ini dengan mudah dilihat dan disalah artikan oleh Asuma.

"Aku hanya siluman yang pantas dijadikan budak, bukan dicintai dengan segala embel-embel dari perasaan manusia sepertimu." Kurenai memang sangat merindukan sosok mantan kekasihnya ini, tapi keadaan mereka dulu bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar. Siluman tak selayaknya memiliki ikatan apa-apa dengan manusia.

"Kalau itu alasanmu, biarkan dirimu mengabdi padaku saja. Dengan begitu kau akan terus terikat dan tetap bersamaku. Aku menginginkanmu, kau harus tahu itu." Asuma melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Kurenai yang kini membelakanginya. Tak sampai lima detik, Kurenai melepaskan eratnya pelukan Asuma. Ia menghindar.

"Hentikan pembicaraan ini, aku tak mau membuang-buang waktu. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk nostalgia, ada hal yang lebih penting sekarang. Lebih baik kau mempertemukan aku dengan pemimpin kalian." Ucap Kurenai dengan ekspresi lebih serius. Kini mereka beradu pandang, apa yang dicari Asuma tak tergambar di wajah Kurenai. Cinta yang dulu seperti sudah pudar dari sana. Tak ada lagi cinta untuk Asuma di setiap hembusan nafas wanita jelmaan siluman itu. Apa yang dulu disebut kasih sayang oleh Kurenai kini sudah menghilang dari matanya.

Rokok yang sejak tadi dihisap Asuma kini sudah tergeletak ditanah, akibat injakan kaki Asuma yang sedang kesal. 'Bukan Kurenai yang seperti ini yang kuinginkan' batin Asuma. Asuma sangat ingin membelai rambut hitam pekat milik Kurenai. Kurenai yang dulu, bukan yang seperti dihadapannya sekarang. Kurenai yang dulu. Kurenainya.

Asuma mengepalkan tangan sekuat-kuatnya. Perasaan kesal dan penyesalan menggerogoti tubuhnya sekarang. Kesal karena tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Kurenai, dan menyesal karena tidak bisa mempertahankan cinta Kurenai dulu. Ia sama sekali tak tahan dengan sikap dingin dan tatapan tanpa arti milik Kurenai.

Merasa kesal, Asuma merebut satu ciuman Kurenai secara paksa. Sementara Kurenai yang terkejut, seketika memberontak akan tindakan tiba-tiba itu. Bibir Kurenai terasa dingin dan hambar.

"Hmmmph.. Hentikan." Kata Kurenai disela-sela ciuman itu. Kurenai tak bisa terlalu banyak berbuat. Tubuhnya kini berada diantara tubuh Asuma yang menindihnya dan pohon maple yang ia sandari sejak tadi. Ia juga tak bisa menggunakan jurus apapun, karena takut akan melukai Asuma.

Cara Asuma menciumnya adalah cara yang khas. Cara yang sangat ia rindukan dari pria itu. Asuma menciumnya dengan lembut dan mencakup setiap sisi bibirnya. Mulai dari bibir atas, bibir bawah hingga lidahnya. Ciuman itu selalu diselingi jeda mengambil nafas, jadi tak perlu khawatir salah satu dari mereka mati kehabisan oksigen.

Asuma menghentikan ciumannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kurenai dan membisikkan "Kurenai, jangan pernah membenciku, rasa bencimu bisa menjadi racun dalam tubuhku yang perlahan membunuhku. Aku bisa mati." pintanya pelan.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu dan tentu saja masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang dan sampai kapanpun juga. Hanya saja, aku telah berjanji akan terus mengabdi pada pemimpin yang telah berbaik hati merawatku. Aku berjanji kan mengabdi padanya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bersamamu." Ungkap Kurenai pada Asuma.

"Sekalipun aku bisa bersamamu sekarang dan selamanya, aku ingin menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan kepadaku dahulu. Jika tugasku selesai dan semua kembali damai, aku tak perlu menjaga Jiraiya lagi. Aku yakin ia akan merasakan kematian dengan damai di hari tuanya dan kita bisa bersama lagi." Kata Kurenai meyakinkan Asuma. Ia harus segera menemui Orochimaru itu.

"Baiklah… Ayo ikut denganku."

.

=====(^^)=====

Asuma dan Kurenai kini berada di hadapan sang musuh besar, Orochimaru. Wajahnya lebih mirip siluman ular ketimbang manusia. Matanya seakan ingin memangsa setiap orang yang menatapnya. Bibirnya terus saja mengembangkan seringai sombong dan meremehkan.

"Jadi, Jiraiya ingin damai rupanya." Kata Orochimaru yang terdengar seperti mendesis. Ia memperhatikan kembali gulungan surat yang baru saja ia terima dari Kurenai. "Dasar orang tua bodoh, lebih memikirkan orang lain daripada kemenangan besar akan perang ini. Namun sayang, sampai kapanpun ku tak akan menghentikan perang ini. Aku akan terus berusaha hingga merebut segala yang ia punya. Hahahahah"

Orochimaru menghentikan tawanya lalu memandang licik Kurenai. Ia memberikan sebuah kode pada pengawalnya. Asuma yang menganalisa keadaan, segera memasang kuda-kuda bertarung melindungi Kurenai. Kurenai juga sadar bahwa nyawanya terancam. Satu yang ia ketahui, bahwa Asuma berada dipihaknya.

Ada lima orang pengawal yang kini mengepung mereka. Salah satu pengawal yang mendekati mereka—Kimimaru—menarik pedang berwarna putih dari sikunya yang ternyata adalah tulangnya sendiri. Ia menebaskan pedang itu ke arah Asuma.

Asuma yang sudah membaca gerakannya, berhasil menghalangi serangan itu dengan pisau cakranya. Ia mengalirkan chakra angin pada pedang itu. Tipis dan tajam. Pisau itu berhasil melukai pundak pria tulang tadi.

Tanpa disadari, seorang pengawal lainnya—Tayuya—merapalkan teknik ilusi pada Asuma. Sesaat Asuma merasa tubuhnya seperti terikat dengan gelombang seruling aneh. Untung saja teknik itu segera berbalik. Sekarang si pengawal yang terkena jurus ilusi yang tak lain adalah milik Kurenai. Wanita itu terikat pada pohon sakura raksasa dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Satu berhasil dilumpuhkan." Kata Kurenai. Asuma berterima kasih karena pertolongan Kurenai. Kimimaru kembali menyerang dan kali ini bersamaan dengan pria berbadan besar yang menggunakan jurus elemen tanah—Jirobou.

"Elemen tanah. Jurus penjara tanah." Seketika tanah disekitar Asuma dan Kurenai bergetar hebat. Insting pahlawan Kurenai bekerja, ia mendorong Asuma menjauh dari daerah serang. Akibatnya, sekarang ia yang masuk kedalam perangkap musuh.

Tak lebih beruntung dari Kurenai, Asuma terkena tikaman maut dari Kimimaru tepat di dadanya. Darah segar terus mengalir dari sana. Sementara Kurenai kehabisan chakra akibat penjara tanah milik Jirobou yang menghisap chakra.

Dengan tipisnya chakra Kurenai, penjara itu terbuka. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan, Kurenai menghampiri kekasihnya yang sekarat. Air mata kini mengalir dari sudut mata Kurenai. "Apa maumu Orochimaru… Apa tidak cukup darah akibat peperangan ini? Apa masih kurang dengan pengakuan kalah dari Jiraiya-sama. Bahkan kau sudah mengambil nyawa Asuma."

"Kau takkan pernah mengerti… kau hanyalah siluman yang tak tahu apa-apa." Kata Orochimaru merendahkan.

"Suatu saat kau akan menyesal dengan ini semua. Kau menghinaku sebagai siluman." Kata Kurenai bersungguh-sungguh.

"Apa yang akan kau perbuat siluman lemah?"

Dengan sisa-sisa chakranyaisekitar Asuma dan Kurenai bergetar hebat. maan dengan pria berbadan besar yang menggunakan jurus elemn tanah. endiri. Kurenai merapalkan kutukan. "Dalam silsilah keluargamu kelak, kau akan mendapatkan keturunan seorang manusia setengah siluman. Dan kutukan itu tidak akan pernah berakhir sampai kau menghapuskan dosamu. Sampai kau menemuiku dan meminta pengampunan padaku. HAHAHAHAHhh Kau telah salah memilih orang untuk kau bunuh mala mini." Kurenai tertawa selebar-lebarnya, suara tawanya menggema di seluruh istana. Ia menciptakan suasana mencekam dalam ruangan.

Dan dalam waktu sekejap, tubuh Kurenai menghilang menjadi debu.

**Sejarah itu terputus begitu saja, tapi ada sebuah buku yang menuliskan akhir sejarah itu. Puluhan tahun kemudian kedua belah pihak akhirnya berdamai dan menghentikan peperangan. Tapi, bagaimanakah dengan kutukan itu?**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**Akhirnya fict ini selesai juga… fict ini baru prolognya. Jadi jika banyak yang berminat membaca, pasti bakalan dilanjutkan. **

**Ini merupakan fict hasil kolaborasi dengan 'Lemon Kurang Asem'. **

**Berhubung saya masih baru, mohon bimbingan dari senior sekalian dengan me-review fict ini… supaya saya bisa tahu keslahannya dimana… Arigatou**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance / Fantasy**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Matsuri, nama gadis yang kini terlihat berjalan dengan gontai. Wajahnya nampak kusut tanda kesal. Ia menggenggam handphone dan terus ia tengok tiap beberapa detik sekali. Ia berharap benda itu segera berdering.

"Tak ada yang menelpon… Mereka keterlaluan sekali. Di acara kelulusanku pun mereka tidak datang." Katanya sambil menghela nafas. Ia sangat kecewa dengan kedua orangtuanya yang tak datang di hari penting seperti ini. Kaleng yang tergeletak di pinggir jalanpun akhirnya jadi korban tendangan Matsuri.

Matsuri mengubah jalur. Jalur yang sebelumnya menuju rumahnya kini beralih menuju rumah di tengah kota dengan desain khas Jepang yang sangat luas dan mewah. Tepatnya menuju rumah Tsunade, neneknya.

"Nona Matsuri." Sapa seorang gadis, setelah ia tiba di sana. Gadis itu memiliki rambut yang unik. Warnanya merah muda seperti bunga sakura. Karena itu pula nama gadis itu Sakura. "Tadi kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari acara kelulusanmu? Kami mencarimu. Dan Nona Tsunade sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Tutur Sakura. Tersirat nada khawatir dalam kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah… Aku ingin menemui nenek." Kata Matsuri dengan wajah malas. Ia tidak menyukai orang-orang suruhan neneknya yang terus saja mengawasinya. Walaupun ia tahu kalau Sakura benar-benar peduli padanya.

"Nyonya Tsunade ada di dalam… Mari aku antar." Tawar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura berjalan memasuki bangunan itu, dengan Matsuri yang mengekor di belakangnya. Memasuki rumah dengan nuansa tradisional Jepang yang begitu kental.

Matsuri masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang ia tahu adalah kamar neneknya. Sejak dulu ia senang bermain kemari, jadi mengahafalkan denah rumah ini jadi tak begitu sulit lagi. Seorang wanita berambut pirang nampak berdiri di sana. Ia mengenakan kimono bermotif bunga-bunga yang lumayan terbuka di bagian dadanya. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ia wanita tua, bahkan sebutan nenek sangat tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya.

"Nenek." Kata Matsuri. Senyum perlahan merekah di wajahnya setelah melihat neneknya.

"Aku tahu kau akan kemari. Masalah orang tuamu… mereka tak bisa datang karena mengurus masalah perceraian mereka. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti." Kata Tsunade dengan wajah yang serius. "…jadi, sebaiknya kau tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu."

.

=====(^^)=====

Beberapa hari telah terlewati. Matsuri merasa nyaman tinggal bersama neneknya. Ia diperlakukan sangat baik disini. Matsuri merasa seperti seorang putri dengan perlakuan orang-orang rumah. Matsuri menganggap mereka semua teman. Dan pada kahirnya, orang-orang itu juga memperlakukannya sebagai teman dan bukan majikan.

Mereka sering berbincang bersama layaknya teman biasa. Matsuri tak suka bertindak sok berkuasa, apalagi di rumah yang bukan sangat bersikap bersahabat pada siapa saja. Begitu pula terhadap Sakura. Bukan karena mereka sudah kenal sejak lama. Tapi memang begitulah sifatnya.

Terkadang ia dan Sakura berlatih judo bersama. Selain pernah berada di kelas yang sama, mereka juga mengikuti ekstrakulikuler yang sama waktu sekolah. Ekstrakulikuler Judo. Bukan karena mereka wanita sehingga tak suka kekerasan. Mereka malah sangat berminta dalam olahraga yang penuh kekerasan dan keringat ini.

Di suatu sore, mereka sedang berbincang santai sambil meminum teh. Tadinya mereka bukan hanya berdua, mereka bersama para bodyguard yang biasa menemani Matsuri. Yang akhirnya harus pergi karena panggilan Tsunade.

Begitu pula dengan perbincangan Sakura dan Matsuri yang harus terhenti karena ia baru saja mengingat kalau ia belum menemui Tsunade semenjak makan siang tadi. Padahal Tsunade ingin memberitahukan hal yang penting padanya.

"Aku akan menemui nenek sebentar. Sampai jumpa Sakura." Kata Matsuri sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar neneknya.

Seperti biasanya, Matsuri langsung saja menggeser pintu kayu kamar itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Namun kali ini ia harus berusaha mengubah kebiasaan buruknya itu. Karena yang pemandangan yang ditemukannya sekarang menyadarkannya kalau itu sangat melangar privasi seseorang. Seklaipun itu kamar nenekmu.

Matsuri sedikit terbelalak dengan pemandangan ini. Dihadapannya, ia melihat neneknya sedang beciuman panas dengan Kakashi—salah satu orang kepercayaan keluarga kami. Kakashi yang terkejut dengan kehadiran penonton tambahan membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Kemudian memakai kembali masker dan atasannya. Sementara Tsunade hanya bersikap biasa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Maaf, mengganggu…" kata Matsuri dengan wajah gugup. "…aku hanya ingin memenuhi panggilan nenek tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin kau cukup dewasa untuk mengerti keadaan barusan." Kata Tsunade. "Mengenai panggilan itu… aku ingin memberitahumu mengenai rencana keberangkatanku ke Suna besok. Kunjunganku kesana mungkin akan lama, jadi aku mempercayakan segala pengawasanmu pada Kakashi. Selama aku disana, ia akan mengurus segala keperluanmu. Kau tidak keberatankan?" tanya Tsunade. Matsuri berkata keberatanpun sama sekali tidak merubah keputusan Tsunade. Matsuri tahu bagaimana sifat neneknya itu.

Walau sebenarnya Matsuri sangat khawatir harus berurusan dengan pria mesum yang selalu membawa novel porno itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kakashi memang tangan kanan Tsunade. Ia selalu menggantikan Tsunade jika dihadapkan suasana yang sama seperti ini. Jika Tsunade harus pergi meninggalkan pekerjaan untuknya.

.

=====(^^)=====

Masa liburan akhirnya usai juga. Memasuki semester baru untuk Matsuri yang baru saja mendaftar di SMANSA Konoha. Ia berhasil masuk ke salah satu sekolah favorit di Konoha itu dengan nilai tes yang memuaskan. Walaupun kebanyakan dari teman-temannya salah paham dengan menganggap ia berhasil lulus dengan bantuan koneksi neneknya.

Siswa-siswa baru kini berkumpul di depan madding demi melihat pembagian kelas. Banyak yang berharap bisa sekelas dengan orang yang diharapakan. Bagaimanapun kehidupan SMA mereka ke depan tergantung pembagian kelas hari ini.

Betapa beruntungnya Matsuri yang berhasil sekelas dengan Sakura. Walaupun beberapa teman SMP-nya juga sekelas dengannya, tapi tak bergitu menyenangkan jika ia tak sekelas dengan Sakura. "Sakura, kita sekelas!" seru Matsuri bersemangat.

"Wah, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi aku dengar-dengar senior-senior disini keren-keren. Kyaa." Kata Sakura berapi-api.

Dan masa-masa SMA Matsuri-pun dimulai….

Sejak kepergian Tsunade, Kakashi selalu mengantar Matsuri kemana-mana. Termasuk di pagi hari menuju sekolah.

Seperti pagi ini, Kakashi sudah siap dengan kemeja putih rapi dengan masker yang tentu saja selalu melekat menutup wajahnya. Matsuri dan Sakura yang sudah siap dengan seragam dan tas dipunggung, langsung menuju kursi penumpang. Mereka ke sekolah menggunakan mobil sedan milik Tsunade.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa enggan berada satu mobil dengan cucu majikannya. Kalau bukan karena paksaan Matsuri dan permintaan Tsunade untuk menyuruhnya menjadi pelayan pribadi Matsuri, mungkin Sakura akan berangkat menggunakan kendaraan umum seperti biasanya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Kakashi setelah membukakan pintu untuk Matsuri. "Terima kasih Kakashi-san." Ucap Sakura dan Matsuri bersamaan. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas dengan sedikit terburu-buru karena takut terlambat.

Kakashi memandang tubuh keduanya menjauh hingga keduanya tak terlihat lagi. Pesan yang disampaikan Tsunade padanya masih terngiang di telinganya. "Kakashi, kupercayakan Matsuri padamu. Berikan benda ini padanya, katakanlah ini hadiah perkenalan darimu. Seperti yang telah dituliskan, kutukan itu akan semakin kuat pada saat umurnya mencapai 17 tahun." Kata Tsunade.

Kakashi tersadar dari lamunannya sesaat setelah seorang wanita menghampirinya. "Benarkah anda Hatake Kakashi?" tanya wanita itu. Kakashi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Perkenalkan saya Mitarashi Anko, salah satu staf pengajar disini. Mari ikut saya, anda akan mulai mengajar hari ini." Katanya lagi.

Demi mengawasi perkembangan Matsuri, Kakashi terpaksa rela menjadi guru di sekolah ini. Untung saja ia merupakan orang yang terpelajar. Jadi, diminta mengajarkan mata pelajaran apapun pasti disanggupinya.

Lima menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Sementara Sakura dan Matsuri masih asik memandang keluar jendela. Menikmati pemandangan sekolah mereka yang baru.

"Matsuri, aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Tanpa respon apa-apa dari Matsuri, Sakura langsung berlari keluar kelas. "Sakura tunggu, aku ikut." Kata Matsuri lalu mengejar Sakura. Mereka membawa denah sekolah untuk berjaga-jaga jika tersesat. Lagipula ia belum terlalu menhafalkan letak ruang-ruang sekolah ini.

Tak begitu sulit untuk mereka menemukan toilet. Letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari ruang kelas mereka. Hanya butuh melewati beberapa ruangan saja.

Niat Sakura untuk menggunakan toilet terpaksa dibatalkan. Setelah melihat sepasang murid sekolah ini yang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka. Seorang siswa berambut dan bermata hitam sedang melakukan adegan dewasa dengan salah satu siswi berambut merah dan menggunakan kacamata.

Sakura mengenal siswi yang bernama Karin itu. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Dilihatnya Karin sedang asik membuka kancing baju siswa itu. Kemudian menciumi paksa bibirnya. Dilihat dari situasinya, sepertinya Karinlah yang memulai permainan.

Puas menikmati bibirnya, Karin mulai membuka ikat pinggang dan resleting celana si cowok. Dan seketika itu pula Sakura berlari keluar dari toilet. ia tidak mau melihat dan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sakura sudah selesai? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Matsuri yang sedang menunggu Sakura di depan toilet.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke kelas. Nanti kita terlambat." Kata Sakura yang kemudian menarik tangan Matsuri menuju kelas.

Benar saja, selang beberapa detik setelah mereka sampai di kelas, sensei yang akan mengajar di kelas mereka juga memasuki kelas. Sensei yang sudah dikenal oleh Matsuri maupun Sakura. Pria dengan kemeja putih, bermasker dan dikenalnya sebagai orang yang mengantarkannya tadi pagi.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, perkenalkan saya Hatake Kakashi, yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian sampai satu tahun kedepan. Jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, tanyakan saja!" kata Kakashi.

"Aku dengar, sensei berpacaran dengan wanita kaya. Apa benar?" tanya Matsuri. Pertanyaan yang diniatkan untuk menjebak Kakashi.

"Maaf Matsuri, pertanyaan bersifat pribadi seperti itu sepertinya tidak bisa aku jawab." Kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Orang-orang dalam ruangan sedikit terkejut dengan dialog keduanya. Mereka baru tahu, kalau mereka berdua saling kenal. Kecuali Sakura tentunya. Rencana Kakashi untuk mengawasi Matsuri di sekolah sudah diketahuinya.

Menit berikutnya berjalan sangat membosankan bagi Matsuri untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi mengenai logaritma dan semacamnya. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Matsuri yang tertidur dengan bersembunyi dibalik buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa pelajaranku begitu membosankan?" tanya Kakashi pada Matsuri yang baru saja bangun. Siswa yang lain sudah keluar dari kelas, karena sekarang memang sudah waktunya untuk istirahat. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Matsuri yang masih dalam tahap mengumpulkan kepingan kesadarannya akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan anggukan satu kali. Kakashi meletakkan sebuah buku di atas meja Matsuri. "Lebih baik kau salin catatan Sakura ini kalau kau tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran." Kata Kakashi.

Matsuri dengan segera menyalin catatan itu. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau jadi anak yang bodoh hanya karena ketidaksukaannya pada guru yang mengajar.

"Matsuri, kenapa kau membenciku?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba. Matsuri sempat menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat kemudian melanjutkan kembali.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya melindungi diri dari pria hidung belang sepertimu. Kupikir omongan pria sepertimu tidak baik untuk perkembangan otak remaja." Matsuri berkata sambil tetap mencatat. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya tertawa garing mendengar alasan Matsuri.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Dilihatnya langit Konoha yang mendung menandakan akan adanya hujan besar yang melalui Konoha sebentar lagi. Gemuru-gemuru petir juga sudah mulai terdengar menyusul.

'Sejarah akan terulang… apa mungkin kutukan itu akan kau berikan kepadanya?' batin Kakashi.

.

**Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya…**

**Fict ini adalah hasil kolaborasi saya dengan Lemon kurang asem..**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Dengan begini, utangku untuk satu chapter pada 'orang yang sudah membayarku' dan kepada para pembaca akan terlunasi.**

Hey kalian *menunjuk readers

Jangan coba-coba pergi sebelum review…

**AYO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance / Fantasy**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Masa lalu, masa kini dan masa depan. Ketiganya akan terus mengikuti perjalanan hidup manusia. Benang penghubung antara ketiganya tak akan pernah saling melepaskan.

Di abad 21 seperti sekarang, akan jarang ditemui perang terbuka lagi. Bentuk bangunan pun sudah jauhl ebih modern dari -manusianya-pun sudah dapat berpikir lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya.

Untuk masa depan, tak akan ada yang bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini. Namun satu hal yang pasti, masa kini ataupun masa depan tak akan pernah terjadi tanpa masa lalu yang membangun jalinan-jalinan kisah membentuk masa-masa setelahnya.

Matsuri menjalani hari-harinya dengan normal layaknya gadis-gadis ia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya adalah bagian dari kesalahan yang dibuat pendahulunya.

Seperti yang direncanakannya, ia dan Sakura bergabung dalam klub judo di SMANSA Konoha. Dan sekarang ia berada di ruangklub judo, untuk berlatih. Menurut instuksi yang diberikan pelatihnya, mereka berlatih satu lawan satu dengan murid lainnya.

Begitupun dengan Matsuri. Laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan tato 'ai' di dahinya-lah yang kini menjadi lawan berlatihnya. Laki-laki itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, apalagi ekspresi takut padanya. Matsuri memulai serangan dengan satu serangan kepalan tangannya kearah lawan. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan serangan-serangan berikutnya yang dengan mudah dihindari dan ditangkis oleh pemuda itu.

Tak begitu lama kemudian, satu serangan telak oleh pemuda tadi sukses menjatuhkan Matsuri dengan mudahnya. Entah sejauh apa kemampuan pemuda itu, hingga bisa mengalahkan Matsuri tanpa usaha yang terlalu keras.

Kemenangan pemuda itu membuat Matsuri kesal. Terlebih lagi pemuda itu terus saja memandang rendah dia. Satu yang dia tahu, pemuda itu bernama Gaara. Karena sejak tadi siswi-siswi yang menonton kami meneriakkan 'Gaara-senpai' sambil menjerit-menjerit tidak karuan.

"Sakura, pelajaran berikutnya aku tidak mau masuk."Kata Matsuri ketika menghampiri Sakura yang sedang beristirahat di bangku penonton. Matsuri tidak memikirkan apa dampak kalau dia bolos, tapi yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah kemana tempat yang menyenangkan untuk membolos.

Pelajaranpun telah dimulai. Sesuai dengan rencana, Matsuri kini sedang tidak berada di dalam kelas. Kini ia berada pada suatu ruangan yang asing baginya dan tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi dan menyendiri. Ia kini berada di sebuah ruangan bekas perpustakaan yang kini sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

Anehnya, buku-buku tua masih tertata di dalamnya. Debu menutupi tiap permukaan perabot di dalamnya. Membuat Matsuri seperti ingin bersin terus-menerus. Beberapa meja dan kursi juga tampak rapuh dimakan serangga.

Matsuri membersihkan lantai dengan tisu yang dibawanya. Kemudian duduk dan bersandar pada dinding. Di tangannya ia sudah menggenggam buku yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Bukunya lumayan tebal dengan sampul kecoklatan. Judul di sampul buku sudah terhapus. Sebenarnya tak ada yang menarik dari buku ini, Matsuri hanya tiba-tiba saja penasaran pada isinya.

Matsuri membuka lembar per lembar buku itu, hingga berhenti pada sebuah lukisan wajah seseorang. Dari penampilannya, Matsuri bisa menebak kalau orang itu adalah seorang kaisar. Wajahnya tampak sangar dan bijaksana dalam. Rambut putihnya panjang dan diikat. Di bawah gambar tertulis namanya, 'Jiraiya'.

Lembaran berikutnya sama sekali sudah tak bisa terbaca. Begitu pula dengan sebagian besar halaman-halaman lain yang pudar termakan waktu.

"Kau membolos rupanya." Suara seseorang yang mengagetkan Matsuri. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada sumber suara yang ternyata adalah suara Gaara. Matsuri buru-buru menutup buku itu.

"Aku bolospun, tak ada urusannya denganmu." Kata Matsuri dingin.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Namaku Sabaku No Gaara, ingat itu." Gaara menyentuh dagu Matsuri dan mendekatkan bibir mereka. Sedetik kemudian bibir mereka sudah saling terpaut satu sama lain. Matsuri sama sekali tak menolak. Dirinya seolah tenggelam di dalam pesona Gaara.

Bukan ciuman panas, tetapi hanya berupa kecupan singkat tanda perkenalan dari Gaara. Setelah kecupan itu berakhir, Matsuri masih tetap saja menatap lurus seolah terhipnotis.

'Yang barusan itu…' pikir Matsuri tersadar. Sadar dengan kejadian tidak pantas yang barusan dialaminya, Matsuri mengarahkan sebuah tonjokkan perkenalan pula pada wajah Gaara. Namun sayang, pukulan dari gadis sepertinya dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Gaara.

"Kau masih mau?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Awas saja kau." Wajah Matsuri merah padam. Ia merasa malu dan marah dalam sekali waktu. Malu karena baru saja berciuman dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dan marah karena ciuman pertamanya harus direbut oleh orang itu.

Gaara memeluk paksa tubuh Matsuri yang hendak memberontak. "Lepaskan laki-laki mesum." Kata Matsuri sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Gaara menjauh darinya.

Gaara yang berniat menggoda Matsuri, kembali memberi kecupannya pada bibir mungil Matsuri. Kemudian melanjutkannya hingga turun ke leher jenjang gadis itu. Memberikan titik-titik merah kecil di sana.

'Sialan! Dasar laki-laki sialan.' Gerutu Matsuri dalam hati.

Gaara melepaskan serangan tiba-tibanya itu. Ia memandang kedalam mata gadis dihadapannya dengan lembut. Kemudian membelai rambut Matsuri dengan perlahan. Matsuri yang diperlakukan secara begitupun merasa luluh dan sejenak melupakan kejadian yang dikutuknya barusan. Wajahnya merah padam sekarang. Dan kemudian Matsuri memilih menghindar dengan beranjak pergi dari tempat ini.

"Sudah di ambang batas." Kata Gaara sejenak setelah kepergian Matsuri.

.

"Tidak bisa tidur sama sekali." Kata Matsuri. Sudah setengah jam ia terus berganti-ganti posisi tidur. Tak satupun posisi yang bisa membuatnya nyaman dan membuatnya bisa terlelap. Salahkan insiden yang terjadi padanya siang ini. Gara-gara hal itu, ia terus saja memikirkan pemuda itu. Gaara.

Ia terus saja bergelut dan akhirnya memilih keluar dari kamarnya setelah memutuskan untuk menunda acara tidurnya. Ia menuju balkon yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman. Duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia disana dan merasakan angin malam yang cukup menyayat kulit.

"Kau belum tidur." Kata lelaki bermata onyx yang selalu mengenakan masker—Kakashi. Ia duduk di samping Matsuri.

"Aku belum mau tidur. Maaf, tadi aku membolos."

"Bukan masalah."

Matsuri menyamankan posisinya, ia berbalik membelakangi Kakashi dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung Kakashi. Mereka saling membelakangi. Sentuhan antara punggung itu membuat sedikit getaran di dada Kakashi. Keheningan sejenak menguasai suasana. Tak satupun berkata karena mereka merasa nyaman akan hal itu.

Selang beberapa kemudian, Kakashi mencoba menghentikan keheningan itu menjadi membosankan. "Matsuri, daripada mati kebosanan, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

'Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan tahu juga.' Pikir Kakashi.

Matsuri menyamankan kembali posisi duduknya untuk mendengarkan cerita Kakashi.

Dan Kakashi-pun mulai menceritakan kisah itu. Kisah berabad-abad lalu mengenai Asuma, Kurenai, serta kutukan itu. Ia menceritakannya tak begitu rinci, hanya menyampaikan garis besarnya saja. Menceritakannya dengan rinci akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam.

Matsuri mendengarkan dengan penuh antusias. Ia tiba-tiba merasa tertarik saja. Kadang cerita harus terhenti karena tanggapan-tanggapannya, seperti "Menyedihkan sekali" atau "Menakjubkan" yang keluar dari mulutnya yang membuat Kakashi mendengus kesal sebelum melanjutkan bercerita.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kutukan itu, apakah lenyap begitu saja?" kata Matsuri ketika Kakashi menyudahi cerita itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kutukan itu masih terbawa di masa ini, seiring perkembangan zaman." Jawab Kakashi.

"Cerita yang menarik. Bagus sebagai pengantar tidur. Sekarang aku sudah mengantuk." Matsuri berdiri dari posisi semula dan hendak kembali ke kamar. "…terima kasih sudah bercerita. Selamat malam." Kata Matsuri yang sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

'Rasanya aneh bisa begini bedebar hanya gara-gara anak kecil. Sudahlah lupakan saja. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ia tahu ialah keturunan yang mendapat kutukan itu.' Pikir Kakashi. Tatapan resah terarah ke pintu kamar Matsuri. Dan akhirnya memilih pergi dari sana dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini pun Matsuri sedang berada di kelas, mengikuti pelajaran yang disajikan Kakashi. Hari ini ia lebih serius memperhatikan pelajaran, dan hal itu membuat Kakashi senang. Setidaknya ada perubahan, dan Kakashi pikir itu karena ia merasa bersalah telah membolos kemarin.

Saat istirahat, dan para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas, Matsuri lebih memilih berdiam diri di kelas menikmati waktu tenangnya. Otaknya memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk rileks. Beberapa jam sudah ia lewati untuk berusaha mencerna pelajaran Matematika yang bisa mengacaukan otaknya.

"Hari ini kau tampak berbeda…" kata Kakashi tiba-tiba. Ia sudah duduk di samping Matsuri. "…Kau terlihat lebih dewasa dan cantik."

Matsuri merasa sedikit tersanjung dengan pujian itu. Ia memang sedikit merubah penampilannya hari ini. Pagi tadi, ia harus merelakan beberapa menit untuk duduk di depan cermin untuk menata rambut dan bedak di wajahnya. Hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Ia hanya berkata "Terima kasih." Lalu tersenyum sedikit ke arah Kakashi.

"Kakashi, aku ingin bertanya mengenai ceritamu semalam. Apa maksudmu mengenai, kutukan itu yang mengikuti perkembangan zaman?"

Kakashi terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kakashi, ia tidak menyangka Matsuri akan menanyakan hal itu. Ia berpikir sejenak dan menjawab sekenanya, "Hn. Kau pikir saja sendiri." Sebenarnya, semakin lama Kakashi semakin khawatir dengan hal ini. Ia mencemaskan reaksi Matsuri saat mengetahui kebenaran itu.

"Terserah. Aku mau pergi dulu, ada urusan. Sampai jumpa Kakashi." Kata Matsuri sambil berlari kecil keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang tidak sempat merespon karena sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Mendadak kelas terasa sepi dan dingin. Kakashi bisa merasakan hal itu. "Kurenai, keluarlah. Aku tahu kau mengikutinya sampai disini." Kata Kakashi pada sosok tak terlihat.

Dan sejenak kemudian, kelopak bunga Sakura kemerahan beterbangan membentuk suatu pusaran kecil. Terbang bukan terbawa angin. Hanya berputar mengelilingi sesuatu yang semakin lama semakin memperlihatkan wujud seorang wanita. Wanita berambut hitam pekat dan iris mata semerah darah yang memandang dingin ke arah Kakashi.

.

Matsuri berjalan menyusuri koridor tak jauh dari kelasnya. Koridor itu sepi karena sudah dipastikan penghuni sekolah sebagian besar berada di kantin atau taman atau dimanapun mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka.

"Dia ternyata orang yang lumayan baik. Jauh berbeda dengan kesan pertama waktu itu." Kata Matsuri lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Matsuri. Ia sedikit tersentak kaget dan reflek menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat siswa itu lagi. Gaara, yang sedang bersandar di tembok dengan sebelah telapak tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

Gaara memandang jauh kedalam mata Matsuri, seolah mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya di dalam sana. "Dia itu kekasihmu? Apa jadinya kalau semua tahu, kalau kau berpacaran dengan seorang sensei."

Matsuri terkejut dengan tebakan Gaara. Terkejut karena ia bisa menebak orangnya, walau tak sepenuhnya benar. Darimana ia punya pemikiran asal itu, mana mungkin ia berpacaran dengan Kakashi.

"Apa pedulimu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa, dan tentu saja ini bukan urusanmu." Kata Matsuri separuh berteriak. Ia tidak begitu menyukai cara Gaara menuduhnya. Seolah dia baru saja dituduh membunuh orang. Terdengar nada perih disana.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku." Kata Gaara mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kelas dengan mata Matsuri yang terus memandangnya heran. Sesaat sebelum berbelok, ia berhenti dan berkata, "…karena hal itu mengganggu perasaanku." Katanya sambil berlalu.

Matsuri masih terpaku di tempat setelah mendengar pernyataan Gaara berusan. Kata-kata Gaara seolah terekam dan terulang dalam otaknya. 'Apa maksudnya kata-katanya itu.' Batin Matsuri.

.

Di tempat Kakashi dan Kurenai.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Kakashi pada sosok semu di hadapannya.

"Kakashi, aku pikir ini bukan penyambutan yang baik." Kata Kurenai.

"Semua akan lebih baik jika menghentikan kegilaan ini." Bentak Kakashi. Keduanya kini saling menatap tajam. Tatapan membunuh.

"Kakashi, sejarah mungkin akan terhenti. Aku sangat ingin menghentikan semuanya. Tapi, kutukan itu tak dapat dirubah. Sisa kekuatanku hanya bisa kugunakan untuk muncul sewaktu-waktu." Dan sosok Kurenai pun perlahan semakin transparan dan akhirnya terbawa angin. Sesaat sebelum itu, Kakashi seolah melihat Kurenai meneteskan air mata, tapi karena apa ia tidak tahu.

.

**TBC**

**a/n**

**terima kasih sudah membaca. Tinggalkan kesan dan pesan anda. REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

The Curse

Rated : M

Pair : GaaraxMatsuri

Genre : Romance

¤Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto¤

chapter 4

A/N:

== buat para pembaca, maafkan sy telah mengabaikan fic ini dan ripiu anda,berhubung teknologi dirumah kurang mndukung dan sy pun disibukkan dgn UAN(dan pada akhirnya saya lulus SMA) maka fic yg tk berdosa ini t'bengkalai begitu saja.

(_ _) *mohon jgn mmbenci sy*...

Sy janji akn menuntas kan fic ini dgn segera. Bgi yg telah meripiu , saya sgt berterima kasih *sujud*.

Go read.

=============()==============

Melepas segel pertama

Menempatkan sesuatu pada tempatnya, definisi dari adil. Itu yang Gaara dengar saat ayahnya meninggal. Roda waktu terus berputar, namun ada yang telah merusak roda waktu itu. Ketidak stabilan hidup mulai menghantui ke2 keluarga yang menjadi pondasi sejarah. Ada sesuatu dari masa lampau yg ingin menembus ruang waktu dan mencari hal tabu dimasa depan yg bukan lagi miliknya. Dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan itu. Meski harus membunuh. Apakah ini termasuk dari definisi adil yang Gaara dengar dari Ayahnya?

Ada yang mengawasi mereka dari tempat yang jauh. Dunia siluman tepatnya. Dunia yang terkubur oleh jam pasir. Para sang waktu Membuat mereka terlupakan dan hanya menjadi Mitos saja.

"Maaf kurenai,aku rasa ini sudah saatnya, aku akan mengambil alih semuanya. Khekhekhe." suara parau itu menghilang.

Didunia manusia.

Apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran kakashi tiba juga.

"Dia akan kesini kakashi" tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi,kurenai merasa ini yang terakhir dia berada sebagai bayangan mimpi buruk bagi kakashi.

Malam yang mencekam & cuaca yg tak lagi bersahabat,maka terdengarlah suara gemuruh dari langit. Mungkinkah dewa marah?

"Melepas kan segel dan membiarkan siluman itu menguasai tubuh matsuri. Atau membiarkan matsuri mati?"

kakashi harus memilih dari kedua pilihan yg diberikan kurenai, yang juga sama sekali tidak menjamin keselamatan Matsuri.

Memudarnya tubuh kurenai bukan berarti ini selesai.

Ini baru saja dimulai.

Meski wajah kakashi tetap terlihat tenang,namun tersirat kecemasan yang amat sangat. Ia tidak dapat menerka kengerian seperti apa yang akan menunggunya didepan sana.

Ia mengambil sebuah kertas gulungan,yg tersimpan dibawah lantai kayu.

Dia membuka gulungan itu secara perlahan. Memercikkan darah dari luka yg dibuat dengan menusukkan sebuah kunai ditelapak tangannya.

Sembari berkata dengan lantang...

"MELEPAS SEGEL"

Suara jeritan,bantingan tubuh diatas matras dan semangat para anggota ekskul judo yang sedang berlatih. Tidak mematahkan semangat mereka dimusim panas tahun ini.

Hari ini matsuri sendirian,entah semenjak sakura ketoilet sampai sekarang dia belum kembali lagi keaula.

"Kemana pengasuhmu?" tanya Gaara. Sambil menyodorkan minuman dingin kematsuri yang sedang istirahat dipinggir aula.

"Dia bukan pengasuhku." mendengus kesal. Dia sudah SMA kan,siapa yang butuh pengasuh diusianya sekarang.

Sementara ditempat sakura, tepatnya dibelakang gedung olahraga.

Bertemulah 2 insan yang mampu mengulang waktu. setelah perputaran waktu yg cukup panjang mereka lewati,menjalani kehidupan berkali-kali. Dan mati berkali-kali.

Kini dapat bertemu sekarang sebagai siswa SMA yg modern.

Angin mengibas rambut sakura yang panjang berwarna pink.

"Sakura...senang bisa bertemu sama seperti dulu,tetap cantik" sapa orang dihadapannya.

"Sai...Kenapa kau?"

"Aku gagal memilikimu. Kini aku datang untuk mendapatkanmu kembali." sai tersenyum ramah.

"Meski setelah berabad lamanya dia sama sekali tidak berubah." pikir sakura. Ia terus menatap, kearah lelaki dihadapannya.

Sai Mengikuti sakura yang juga menjalani reinkarnasi.

-Sebenarnya siapa mereka berdua?-

Usai berlatih judo,Matsuri berjalan sambil tertatih menuju ruang ganti.

Hari ini tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ia tampak sangat lelah dan terlihat pucat. Saat berjalan sendiri dikoridor kelas yang tampak sunyi, tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang tubuhnya. Ia berjalan sempoyongan.

Jantung nya terasa sakit.

Sampai-sampai kedua kakinya tidak lagi mampu menahan berat tubuhnya.

" Kenapa? ada apa ini?hosh.. hosh..." nafasnya memburu seperti akan kehabisan oksigen. Jantungnya memicu dengan cepat. Dadanya sesak. Dan rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi, setiap ia mencoba bertahan.

Dia sudah tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas. Buram.

Tidak ada yg bisa memberi tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Dia pun ambruk.

(Dikediaman Danzo)

Para pelayan tampak sibuk.

Sesekali pelayan wanita itu bergosip ria.

"Tumben sekali,tuan muda membawa temannya kerumah."

"iya, apa lagi tamu nya itu seorang gadis yang cantik."

"Beruntung sekali."

Gaara berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Meski tetap terlihat tenang,namun dia tidak mampu menyembunyikan kecemasannya sejak 30 menit yg lalu.

Sejak Gaara menangkap tubuh matsuri yg tiba-tiba roboh dengan kedua tangannya.

"Neji_san. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Gaara yang sedari tadi merasa cemas.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia cuma kelelahan. Sudah saya beri dia obat. Saya permisi dulu."

"hn, baiklah. Makasih dok"

"sama-sama."

Gaara bergegas memasuki kamarnya. Menatap gadis yang baru saja siuman.

Matsuri duduk diatas tempat tidur,menerka-nerka dimana dirinya dan siapa pemilik kamar yg sama sekali tidak mirip rumah sakit atau apapun itu.

Yang terpintas dibenakknya saat itu adalah pulang kerumah.

"Dokter menyarankanmu untuk jangan banyak bergerak." baiklah sekarang matsuri tau siapa pemilik kamar yg ia tempati sekarang ini.

matsuri menatap laki-laki yang berada didepannya berdiri sambil memasang tampang stoicnya.

Gaara menempelkan jidatnya kejidat matsuri alih-alih menerka suhu tubuh matsuri yg menghangat.

Matsuri mengalihkan pandangannya, jidatnya tak lagi bersentuhan.

Jika ada sisa-sisa tenaga, matsuri ingin sekali melakukan adu jidat untuk membalas dendamya soal ciuman itu.

" Matsuri, apa kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali?"

suasana hening seketika.

Yg bersua pun hanya diam menanti jawaban lawan bicaranya.

Jawaban yg dinanti Gaara,hanya sebuah gelengan kepala dari matsuri. Yang berarti dia sama sekali tidak mengingat Gaara.

Gaara membelai kepala matsuri.

"Istirahatlah...aku akan memberi tahu kakashi kalau kau menginap dirumahku." tangan yang menyentuhnya dengan lembut,membuat matsuri tunduk seperti seekor kucing terhadap majikannya.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?" pikir matsuri. Namun sia-sia ia tidak mengingat apapun mengenai laki-laki bertato 'ai' didahinya.

Dering ponsel Gaara memecah kesunyian malam itu saat dirinya termangu menatap langit hitam yang pekat.

Matanya beralih keponsel miliknya.

"halo kakashi.."

"Gaara..kebetulan kau menelpon. Ada yg ingin ku sampaikan padamu"

"hmm...katakan"

"aku sudah melepas segelnya,mau tidak mau aku harus membangkitkan tuan Jiraiya. Tidak ada cara lain,selain mencegah munculnya sakura Hitam dipunggungnya"

"Sudah sampai disitu rupanya."

"Sisa-sisa tenaga ku hanya bisa ku simpan sampai keadaannya benar-benar genting."

" Genting?apa maksudmu?"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak,kemudian berkata dengan nada serius." Matsuri yg berubah total menjadi siluman mampu membangkitkan orang mati. Jika sampai orochimaru pun bangkit!.. Maka perang tidak akan mampu terelakkan lagi."

"Berarti harus membunuh orochimaru kedua kalinya." Gaara mendesis pelan.

"iya. kali ini kurenai tidak akan membantu kita lagi. Kau paham,gaara?"

" Ya. Aku harap dia belum menyadari kutukan itu."

Gaara mematikan ponselnya. Kembali, berjalan menuju kamar matsuri.

"Apa ini!" Matsuri terlihat frustasi melihat dirinya dicermin. Tiba-tiba muncul gambar dipunggungnya.

Gaara yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, tidak memberi kesempatan matsuri memakai bajunya kembali.

Gaara kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

Matsuri meraih bajunya yang tergeletak dikursi yang tak jauh darinya dan hanya menutup tubuh seadanya.

Gugup dan takut itu yang dirasakan matsuri,inilah dirinya dihadapan Gaara. Tidak memakai atasan bahkan bra tak lagi melekat dikulit mulusnya.

"Ga..ara" ucap matsuri gugup.

Gaara kini menghimpit tubuh matsuri, dengan tubuhnya yang kekar.

"Dulu ada seorang gadis kecil yang aku selamatkan,saat dia akan ditabrak truk. Dia berjanji akan membalas kebaikanku itu dengan sisa hidupnya. Dia kemudian pergi setelah mencium pipiku." tutur Gaara.

"Jadi kau!" Matsuri terkejut.

"sekarang aku menagih janjimu." Gaara menghimpitkan tubuhnya,mencium bibir matsuri. Kecupan-kecupan itu turun keleher matsuri.

Meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah. Gaara meremas lembut kedua payudaranya,sesekali menggigit ujung nya. Dan matsuri mulai mengerang kesakitan yg nikmat. Matsuri menikmatinya.

Dirinya terhanyut akan sentuhan yang Gaara berikan. Dirinya ingin lebih,lebih dari sekedar belaian. Mengetahui akan reaksi matsuri, Gaara bermain-main dengan wanita yang sedang bergejolak dihadapannya.

Mengabaikan Matsuri yang menanti agar Gaara memberikan 'itu' segera padanya. Membuat matsuri frustasi menunggu.

Mengerti akan bahasa tubuh matsuri. Gaara menggendong matsuri ketempat tidur. Gaara melepas seluruh pakaiannya yg dikenakannya. Menyentuh kewanitaan matsuri.

"ternyata sudah ya.." Garaa tersenyum kemenangan melihat matsuri yg sudah ejakulasi saat dia memberikan sentuhan sentuhan itu.

"Gaara…" matsuri terlihat malu-malu. Semburat merah tak dapat ia tutupi lagi.

Gaara memasukan jarinya kelubang yang siapa saja mampu mencakupnya dalam semalam maka dia disebut laki-laki. Ia masukkan 1 jari,dan memaju mundurkan secara seirama.

Tidak bukan itu yg diinginkan matsuri.

"ahaaaahahahaaaah hmmm…aaaah" matsuri mendesah,ia menahan nafasnya saat dirinya akan kembali berejakulasi,namun gaara mempertahankan jarinya didalam kewanitaan matsuri. Matsuri terus menahan agar cairan itu tidak keluar. Tapi, tidak manusiawai sekali si gaara sehingga dirinya terus menahan hasratnya.

Tidak bertahan lama. Akhirnya keluar.

Gaara merasakan cairan lengket itu keluar dari kemaluan matsuri.

Dia membuka kedua paha matsuri. Menatap sesuatu yg tepat ditengah yg telah merah merekah.

"Ini finalnya…" gaara tersenyum simpul.

Gaara memasukkan miliknya,sedikit menahan nafas. Dan neluncur dengan sempurna, ternyata matsuri menjaga dirinya dengan baik.

"aaaahkkkk haaaah" matsuri merasakan rasa sakit saat Gaara memasukkan miliknya kemilik matsuri. Rasa sakit itu perlahan namun pasti berubah menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri.

"hnn" Gaara menatap sesuatu yg keluar dari kemaluan matsuri. Rupanya ini yg pertama bagi matsuri.

"Kau milikku" Gaara membisikkan kata-kata itu,dan mulai memaju mundurkan Mr.P miliknya. Himpitan kemaluan matsuri membuat gaara sedikit bekerja keras membuat matsuri kembali merasakan sakit kembali,rasa nyeri dikemaluannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saya?" Gaara merasa cemas. Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya, merasa kecewa karena tidak dapat melakukannya secara baik dan hanya melukai gadis yang dicintainya.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yg terjadi ditengah-tengah kegiatana itu. Rasa sakit itu kembali matsuri rasakan, tidka ada yg athu bahkan dirinya tidak tahu. Keringatnya bercucuran.

matsuri mencengkran lengan Gaara,hingga kukunya menembus kulit Gaar,

Tenggorokkannya sakit akibatnya suaranya terdengar samar. Suhu tubuhnya kembali menghangat,wajahnya pucat.

Dan lagi

pupil mata matsuri berubah berwarna merah semerah darah.

Gaara khawatir melihat gadis dihadapannya yg terus gemetar. Dia merasa bersalah. Dengan segera gaara mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Dirinya ingin cepat-cepat membawa matsuri kerumah sakit.

Matsuri kembali mencengkram lengan gaara saat hendak memasangkan darah keluar dari luka itu.

Gaara mengabaikan rasa sakit,ada yang lebih merasakan sakit dari pada dirinya.

"kau baik-baik saja ,matsuri. Bertahanlah." Gaara terlihat khawatir. "mungkinkah" pikir Gaara.

"haah..haah,.. Gaara.." matsuri mulai kehilangan kesadarannya,sesuatu mengendalikan tubuhnya.

Hening. Sesaat kemudian matsuri berkata.

"aku menginginkan… darah"

T

B

C

tunggu chap! Selanjutnya!

Mohon tinggalkan ripiunya.


End file.
